Darkest Night
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: They are a little more than shadows, darting through the city like bullets. However they are not who you might think. Allies of Splinter and they're back for one reason, Shredder. The turtles are going to have to adjust to these newcomers in the lair and it's not going to be easy. Seemingly emotionless, it might be a problem when one has their true personality revealed. OCs/Turtles
1. Chapter 1

**I was going through my series of Transformers Prime and I found one of my TMNT episodes in the middle of it. After watching it this very interesting plot bunny jumped out of the screen and bit me so here it is.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

Cold wind blew a plastic packet along the rooftops gently. It was midnight in New York however it was the city that never sleeps. The packet drifted slowly over the buildings, over the heads of four silhouetted figures. From a distance they were identical statues, not seeming to even breathe. Upon closer look one might be able to tell the differences in height or the different colored eyes.

The clock hand moved and then they were gone. The four raced through the darkness with swiftness that would make a fox jealous. They catapulted over gaps and raced along the buildings as blurs. They ran along wires without a single misstep and managed to keep themselves out of sight. As they neared their destination it became clear why they had gone to the specific spot.

Foot ninja, many of them, were waiting for something in front of them. Karai stood in front, her weapons drawn and ready for a fight. They stopped, the shadows almost appearing to wrap around them to help keep them invisible. This was the point of the information they had gathered. All they needed was to wait and hope that none of their clues had been false trails. If not they would get the chance to meet the daughter of Shredder in a less than pleasant manner.

They were not disappointed. The sounds of approaching footsteps could be heard beneath the sounds from the city below. Ears less sensitive than their own would not be able to pick up on the quiet noises so it wasn't surprising when it was a while before the Foot gathered that somebody was coming up behind them. Karai walked forward, pulling out yet another razor sharp weapon.

One of the four slunk closer, despite the obvious annoyance radiating from the others. Not long after their quarry appeared. The Foot all seemed a lot tenser as soon as they came into view. It was as if they knew that the outcome of this wasn't going to be desirable but they would still go through it due to the orders of their master. The same master that was in for a shock if he were to ever learn about the presence of the four shadows in the city.

The conversation was slightly confusing. Having only just arrived and spent their first days tracking down the Foot, their knowledge about what was going on in the city was rather limited. Finding Splinter was their top priority at the moment and this was the way they had chosen to use. Why follow pointless leads when all they had to do was follow his students to his current location.

Eventually after what seemed like forever of them talking they began to fight. The four recognized the familiar fighting patterns used in battle. Clearly Splinter's students outmatched the Foot although the daughter of Shredder appeared to pose more of a threat. Her skills were rather impressive. Her training must have been directly from her father. The others were just soldiers, expendable. There were many of them though, enough to overwhelm, had the strategy been planned better.

The four looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. The sooner Splinter's students defeated their enemies, the sooner they would return to their master. They could take care of the Foot by themselves but the fight between the Shredder's daughter and the blue clad student was one that was taking a while, neither her nor the one she was fighting gaining any advantage. The stealthiest of the four slunk forward, aiming to make sure that the spar ended.

In the blink of an eye, a small trap was set up on the roof top and it wasn't long before the daughter of Shredder lost her balance. The blue ninja knocked her down, a katana pointing at her throat. She said something to him before doing a back flip off of the ground and disappearing into the dark night. The shadows noticed her racing away from the battle with the remaining Foot following her, not that Splinter's students noticed. Apparently they still had a lot to learn.

Their plan didn't go as well as hoped for two of the students got into an argument that lasted the same amount of time as the battle would have taken. The others watched with knowing expressions, clearly this was something that happened on a regular basis. One of the shadows was constantly moving back and forth across the roof, not wanting to stay still and simply watch an argument for much longer. In the short amount of time during both the fight and the argument they had picked up on the personality of each ninja.

Finally they left the area, heading back to Master Splinter in order to tell what was going on. The four shadows launched after them, ready to meet somebody they hadn't seen in a very long time.

**The next chapter will be much longer and go into more detail but I'd still like to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long R&amp;R**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

The turtles ran back to the lair, the tension between them could be cut with a knife. After the fight between Leo and Raph, nobody was talking. They weren't aware of the eyes that were watching them carefully as they darted through the city. The four shadows that followed silently behind them, keeping their distance. Fast as they were, they made sure to keep a safe distance behind the turtles. With the exception of one. Every few minutes this one would dart forward and run almost directly next to each turtle as if joking about how they couldn't see her.

The others obviously didn't approve, with the way they got tense every time she came anywhere near the turtles. They did nothing though and the eight continued to move swiftly through the maze of New York. Even though it was a beautiful place and many times one wished to stop and look at something, but they couldn't let their quarry get away so sightseeing was out of the option. It wasn't for quite some time before they noticed anything strange.

Underneath a satellite dish, something was glowing strangely. It was a weird green color but it didn't appear that Splinter's students had seen it. The sisters looked at each other once and the closest one scooped it up, pushing it into the black rucksack she had on her back. Then they were flying through the city once more and if they were judging the speed at which the turtles were moving, they could only assume that they were getting closer to their destination. They jumped down into an alley and watched with apprehension as the turtles disappeared beneath a man-hole cover.

"Not going to happen," whispered one of them, speaking for the first time since they had arrived in the city. "That is absolutely disgusting."

"It was said that Splinter was now a rat so maybe that is why he cannot be above ground," another responded.

The leader of the group reached down and shifted the cover to one side, "We came here for a reason and we are going to finish what we came here for. Believe me, I did not sneak into New York just for us to get to this point and then stop."

Together the four of them jumped down into the sewer, making sure to close the cover above them. They could sense that the turtles were somewhere in front of them and they followed silently with the only thing breaking the silence was the simple question of, "When do we get there?"

¬Line Break¬

Splinter knew that something was off the moment they walked into the lair. He could sense that there was something that shouldn't be there and after listening intently knew what that something or actually somethings were. They were hiding high above the ground to avoid making any noise when they came in and he had to admit they were good at it. They were silent and he decided that he would play along for a short while, though they knew he had heard them.

"Why is there so much tension here?"

Immediately Raph and Leo burst out into argument about who had been right and whose fault it was that Karai got away. Splinter held up his hand to get them to stop before asking, "I actually meant the tension between our visitors."

The turtles jumped when four black shadows fell off the ceiling, the one in front nodding respectfully to Splinter, "Master Splinter. It has been quite a while since we last met."

"Indeed it has. I see no reason for masks, I can assure you that you are in the company of allies."

The four nodded and took off their masks revealing four humans, stoic expressions on each of their faces. One of them was shifting though. She appeared to be the youngest with bright green eyes and long mousy brown hair but her movements were twitchy, like she had ADHD. Her eyes scanned every corner of the room, focusing for a few seconds before scanning again.

Raven hair, tangled and messy, caused hazel eyes to stand out. It was the first thing that one would notice if they looked at the one to her right. The girl's eyes flashed with irritation and a pair of black bags under her eyes told them that she hadn't slept for a while. A small scowl covered her lips and now that they looked at her she had a rather built figure for a ninja.

The apparent leader of the group was carefully groomed, hair the same shade as the twitchy one and hazel eyes that matched the other. Even though her face was solemn, a small movement of her hands indicated that she was struggling to remain like she was. Despite being the very obvious oldest, she was the second shortest.

The last one was rather strange because although she had the same mousy hair as the others, her eyes were a sky blue. Her form was agile and with the others no weapons could be seen but hers was twirling in her hands, a pair of war fans that had the most amazing designs on them. She was shivering slightly like she was cold.

"It would seem I have a lot more to teach my students in the art of spotting someone who is following you," Master Splinter said, looking pointedly at the four turtles.

The one with raven hair scoffed, "And maybe also teaching them how to know when somebody else makes sure you win in a fight."

"WHAT?!" Leo and Raph chanted together.

She smirked at them and twirled a small piece of string around her fingers, "I'm quite good when it comes to traps. I'm really not one for all that fighting honorably stuff as long as I win I don't care how I beat them."

Donnie groaned, "There's two of them."

"Two of who?" she snapped.

The one with blue eyes put a hand over her mouth, "Lee, don't go looking for a fight." She yelped and jumped backwards when her hand was bitten. A smirk covered 'Lee's' face.

The leader cleared her throat and all of the girls immediately shut up, stoic expressions covering the different emotions. "Master Splinter, we have heard many rumors and it appears that most of them are true however the only one that we need to know is if Shredder truly resides in this city."

Splinter nodded his head, "He does indeed." He looked pointedly at 'Lee'. "However I would not advice rushing into battle, the Shredder is much stronger that the previous encounters. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you may want. You would not want him to know that you are in the city."

Three of them began to speak at the same time but were overridden by who appeared to be the oldest, "Thank you Master Splinter and I'm afraid that we must accept your offer. Although we don't normally like staying in one place or being a burden, you make a valid point."

"You may leave whenever you feel like it. Perhaps introducing yourselves would stop my sons from staring at you."

The oldest nodded and turned back to them, "My name is Ariel Scratch and these are my sisters, Leah, Gwendolyn and Rachel."

Leo stepped forward in front of the others, "I am Leonardo, the leader and oldest out of my brothers; Rafael, Donatello and Michelangelo. You seem oddly accepting of the fact that you're standing in a room full of mutants."

Gwendolyn spoke up, her blue eyes glinting, "We've seen weirder."

**Ugh this took forever but please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I disappeared off the face of the planet for a while but now I'm back. Sorry about making you wait.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 3**

Leah lay on the ceiling beam, tossing a small object into the air and catching it again. "Since when do we accept help from anyone?"

Gwendolyn nodded. "For once in her life, Lee is making sense. Next thing you know we'll be backing out of a fight."

"We won't call it backing out, it's called a tactical retreat," Rachel said.

"We won't be doing either!" Leah snapped.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Accepting one offer won't harm us in any way. Your pride is safe Lee."

Rachel laughed. "Aww. You're right Ariel. We should be more careful of Leah's fragile pride."

She was still laughing as she dodged the dagger that came flying towards her head.

"I fail to see the benefit of staying here," Gwen said. "We could have found accommodation elsewhere and if we stay in one place, there is a higher chance of us being located."

"It's only for a short amount of time," Ariel said. "Splinter's students hold a lot of information. We already know that the Shredder is after them and that might give us an advantage."

"We could always use them as bait," Leah said.

"That's a good idea Lee, you can hold the fishing rod while we fight. It makes a lot of sense," Rachel teased.

The girls ending up needing a new light not long after that.

~Line Break~

"Sensei, why do we have to train with them?" Raph asked. "They're going to be so easy to beat."

"And why would that be?" Leah challenged. "Is it because we're girls?"

Leo spoke before Raph could. "No, we know fully well how capable girls are at fighting. We're just wondering if we're on the same level training wise. We're pretty good fighters."

"Then what happened the other night?" Rachel asked. "If Leah hadn't intervened that fight would have kept going forever and that didn't look like very good fighting. It was mostly conversation."

Sensei cleared his throat, silencing the protest coming from his students. "We will start with one on one fights. Leonardo, you will face Leah. Raphael, you will face Gwendolyn. Donatello, you will face Rachel. Michelangelo, you will face Ariel."

Confusion was evident amongst everyone. That didn't sound quite right.

None of them really paid attention to it and soon Leo and Leah stood facing each other. Leo unsheathed his katanas and fell into a defensive pose. Leah's face was completely unemotional as she pulled out a pair of sharp-edged daggers.

"Master Splinter," she said. "Are there any prohibited methods of fighting?"

Master Splinter chuckled. "No. My sons need to learn how to combat different fighting techniques."

A slight smirk tugged at her lip for a second and then it was gone. She fell into an offensive position and looked directly into Leo's eyes. Then they started.

Leah didn't waste any time launching into an attack. Her daggers sliced through the air, forcing Leo to lose ground. He barely managed to block her quick attacks. She was relentless. Her footing was steady. Her movements were confident.

Leo recovered from her sudden attack and slashed at her. Leah ducked to avoid the attack. She caught his second strike on the base of her dagger and twisted. One katana fell to the ground with a clatter. She kicked it out of the way.

The kick was unexpected. Leo stumbled and that was all it took. Leah quickly knocked his other weapon to the ground and gave him another sharp kick. Leo's foot caught on a rope that hadn't been there before and he went tumbling to the ground. Within seconds she was standing with one combat boot on his plastron and a dagger to his throat.

"I believe that's a win for me," she said. "Although you can just brush it off as not knowing my fighting style."

Mikey was laughing his head off.

Gwendolyn leaned over and whispered, "You do know that Ariel is the second-best fighter out of all of us."

Mikey gulped.

"Raphael, Gwendolyn," Splinter said.

Her fans were already in her hands by the time she got to her place. Her blue eyes were unfeeling as she watched her competition smirk at her.

"Hope you're ready to lose," Raph said.

Gwen didn't reply. She took up her stance and looked at Master Splinter.

They both started playing offensive the moment they started. Gwen's fans flew straight, nearly taking out both Raph's weapons. She caught them just in time to deflect Raph's well-aimed attack. She dug her heels in and refused to move despite how obvious it was that he was stronger.

Her eyes turned gold for a millisecond. Then she side-stepped and brought her elbow down on the back of his shell. She danced out of the way and slashed with her fans. Their weapons met and both fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

Raph snatched both up and tauntingly held her war fan near her face. "Too slow."

Gwen hit the bottom of his hand. The fan and sai went flying into the air once more. She caught them. "Too cocky."

Raph's sai went clattering into the corner of the room. He was distracted by the movement so he didn't notice Gwen moving until she hit a pressure point on his neck. Raph's muscles tensed for a second and then he had two fans inches from his head and on weapon.

Even Leo was struggling not to laugh at the look on Raph's face.

Gwen nodded to Master Splinter before returning to her seat with a slightly smug look in her eyes. It was barely there but still.

"How did you know about that pressure point?" Donnie asked. "Almost no humans know about that because it's related to turtles only."

"I know a lot about pressure points and you should always know your opponent. No matter what species," she said. "I believe you're up."

"Any hints on how to take out your sister?"

"None that would help you."

Rachel was bouncing in her place, twirling a throwing star in her hand. Donnie wondered if it was her only weapon as he stood across from her. That question was soon answered when she pulled out a beautifully crafted staff. He realized then why he was fighting her.

Their weapons were quite similar, except hers was more like a regular pole. It didn't seem like it could do much damage.

It became very clear why she had it almost the moment they started. She dug it into the ground and used it to push herself into the air. She fell to the ground, pushed it down, spun on it and kicked Donnie backwards. Her main weapon, unlike her sisters who used proper weapons, was her agility.

She was too quick for Donnie and all of his blows caught nothing but air. She was smiling brightly the whole time. Her throwing stars were barely missing Donnie and he got the feeling that she could hit him if she wanted to.

Donnie had a stroke of luck when Rachel had vaulted off her staff and landed directly next to him whether on purpose or by accident didn't matter. He managed to get rid of her staff, throwing it somewhere behind him.

He spun his own towards her but Rachel caught it. She smiled and pushed her body off the ground using his weapon. She spun through the air and landed on his shoulders. The sharpened point of a star was pricking his skin.

As they walked back, Mikey started sweating slightly. His brothers had been beaten within a matter of seconds and he had no idea how this girl was going to fight.

"Don't worry about Ariel," Rachel whispered as she sat down next to him. "She'll go easy on you until she knows your capabilities."

"Do you want to tell me how to beat her in a fight?" Mikey asked.

Rachel glanced at her sisters before whispering. "Two things. Never turn your back on her and if she looks like she's failing, it's a hoax to get you comfortable."

Mikey looked at her with wide eyes.

Ariel was emotionless, a pair of leather whips hanging out of her hands. She stood straight, not falling into any defensive stance. Mikey was extremely nervous.

She fell into defense, completely different to her sisters. Mikey, who had been expecting an attack, was confused to no end. By the time he realized that he could attack, it was already too late. A whip wrapped around his nunchuck and brought it back into Ariel's hand.

Her whip lashed out and wrapped around Mikey's ankle, almost pulling him over. He grabbed onto the nearest thing to make sure he kept his balance. The next time he was prepared for it and when the whip wrapped around his wrist, he pulled forward.

Ariel stumbled and dropped both whips. One fell at her feet but she didn't pick it up. Instead she kicked at him. She launched forward, throwing Mikey off-guard with physical attacks. She grabbed Mikey's remaining nunchuck and threw it away.

She darted around, trying to get behind him. Mikey was suddenly very thankful for Rachel's warning because it certainly helped him. He was about to grab Ariel when something wrapped around his ankles and yanked him to the ground.

Ariel was pinning him to the ground and something was whipping back and forth above her head. He surrendered and they both stood up which allowed everyone to see what tripped Mikey. A beautiful, long, furry tail.

**Reviews are my fuel and I'm really into this story now so expect quicker updates.**


End file.
